According to the preliminary estimation of the population by Council for Economic Planning and Development in 2008, the percentage of the proportion of the aged population above 65 years old is 10.4%, and will be raised to 14% in 2020. The ageing rate in Taiwan is only minor to Japan, which is the second highest in the world. The aged population and chronic diseases rapidly grow up result in the eager demand of long-term caring. At the same time, abusing medicine and diet aberration make the proportion of the patients receiving hemodialysis therapy in Taiwan to become the first in the world. Therefore, the medical quality in the hemodialysis center must be a key point in the future. The nursing staff in hemodialysis center may break off monitoring the bio-information on patients because of being busy or changing duty, or affect the medical quality because of different monitoring frequency or caring many patients by oneself. Thus, it is very helpful for improving the medical quality to apply a wireless sensor network to monitor the bio-information of heart beat rate, blood pressure, etc. in hemodialysis center, and establish a bio-information processing system.
The application of wireless sensor network in medical caring is very widespread, comprising remote medical caring service such as healthy diagnosis of the tester, emergency internet, drug control inside the hospital, and remotely monitoring any kinds of bio-information of the patients. The wireless sensor network technology could also be used in detecting the action of the aged living alone, which makes the user more convenient in motion by tiny sensor node, and monitoring if some danger conditions are occurred, such as falling down. It also can reduce the condition of taking wrong medicine when pharmacist prescribes by using combination of the sensor node and the drug administration.
In technical literature (Lorincz et al., 2004), K. Lorincz et al. combined the wireless sensor network and the blood oxygen saturated (SpO2) concentration monitoring device to obtain the patient's bio-information. The technical literature (Nakauchi et al., 2007) shows a typically remote home care system, which has the function of wireless transition, but every bio-information has to be transmitted via the cell phone module, and cause a large cost in communication fee. Nowadays, more perfect development of remote caring system as the technical literature (Nakauchi et al., 2007; Hu et al., 2007) shows. The abovementioned caring system often has database system, which still lacks integrality, in which the database is often used for comparing or passively storing data. As a reason of this, a master platform is provided in the present application, which disassociates the data packet transmitted from the wireless sensor network, and then classifies the bio-information automatically for storing the bio-information to the MySQL database. The data processing is automatic and has the conformability.